bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies Meet Handy Manny (part 1)
Before you read, I suggest you click here first: Bubble Guppies Meet Handy Manny (Introduction) Gil and Bubble Puppy swim to school. Eventually they meet up with Molly. Gil: Hi. Molly: Hello. They swim past a piece of paper. Bubble Puppy barks at the piece of paper. Gil: What is it, boy? Molly picks up the piece of paper and looks at it. Molly: It's a postcard. It says "Sheetrock Hills". Lets go show Mr. Grouper. Molly, Gil, and Bubble Puppy swim to the school. The rest of the guppies are already there. Guppies: Good morning, Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: Good morning everyone. Molly, Gil, and Bubble Puppy show up. Molly: Mr. Grouper, we found a postcard on the ground. Mr. Grouper: A postcard? Let me see. Molly hands Mr. Grouper the postcard. Mr. Grouper looks at the postcard and smiles. Mr. Grouper: I've been here before. Oona: You've been where, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: Sheetrock Hills. Molly: Where is Sheetrock Hills? Mr. Grouper: It's a setting of a show on Disney Junior. Gil: I thought Nick Jr. and Disney Junior don't get along. Mr. Grouper: Actually Nickelodeon and Disney Channel don't get along. The Juniors get along perfectly. Say, I have an idea. Why don't we go to Sheetrock Hills and you can meet some people I know. Guppies: Field Trip! Mr. Grouper: Right. But first, I'll have to call them up and tell them we're coming. Mr. Grouper moves to a different area of the classroom. The guppies talk among themselves. Deema: Hey, Nonners. Are you excited about going to Sheetrock Hills and meeting Mr. Grouper's friends? Nonny: Yes. I just hope they're friendly. Oona: I'm sure they are. Gil: Hey, Goby. Are you excited about going to Sheetrock Hills? Goby: I sure am. I wonder if they'll like us. Molly: I don't see why not. Meanwhile... Phone ringing Manny: Hola, Handy Manny's Repair Shop. You break it... Tools: ...We fix it! Manny: This is Manny. Mr. Grouper: Hey, it's me. Manny: Oh. Haven't talked to you in a while. Mr. Grouper: I was thinking that you and the Tools can meet me and the Guppies. Manny: That's a terrific idea. Meet us at the lake. We'll see you soon. Manny hangs up. Squeeze: Who was that, Manny? Manny: It was a friend of mine. He's from a show on Nick Jr. Turner: Uh, Manny? I thought Nick Jr. and Disney Junior are enemies. Manny: No. The channels are enemies, not the Juniors. Anyway, they'll meet us at the lake. Felipe: Why the lake? Manny: You'll find out when we get there. C'mon Tools. Vamanos. The tools all pile into Manny's toolbox. Meanwhile... Mr. Grouper: Ok, it's all set up. They're expecting us. Guppies: Yay! Gil: Mr. Grouper, can Bubble Puppy come too? Mr. Grouper: Sure. Ok, we've got quite a swim ahead of us. We're meeting my friends at a lake that's part of their town called Lake Nochanailin (pronounced: knock-a-nail-in). Let's go.